Search For A Way Out
by JailyForever
Summary: Andromeda is informed of an arranged marriage.


**A/N:**

 **Written as an assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about someone who feels stuck figuratively or literally. Either he/she should search for a way out, or he/she must accept their circumstances.

 **Prompt:** (Pairing) Andromeda/Rabastan

* * *

Search for a way out

"Andromeda," Cygnus bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. "Get down here. Your mother and I have a surprise for you."

The young Slytherin's hand stopped moving across the paper, and she placed her eagle feather quill back into the ink pot.

Knowing that her father would only get angry at her if she kept him waiting, she left the letter she was writing to her dearest Ted and left her bedroom on the third floor.

She leapt down the stairs, taking two or three at a time wondering what on earth could be so important that they had to take her away from Ted. Whatever it was, Andromeda assumed that it couldn't be good; it never was when they wanted to see her. The last time they had actively sought her out it was only to tell her what a disappointment she was to the family for gallivanting around with muggle-borns.

"Hurry up you ungrateful child," her father's voice yelled as she reached the landing of the first floor.

"I'm on my way," she called down.

* * *

Ten minutes later found Andromeda sat down on the elegant black leather couch, listening to her father outlining the positives of an arranged marriage.

Andromeda couldn't quite understand why the whole concept of an arranged marriage was relevant to her, or how it could affect her life, but needless to say she gave Cygnus her full attention.

"So Andromeda, I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this," her father finished, taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

"I'm afraid not," the confused witch answered.

Before her father could explain to her how her life would change forever, there was a loud rap at the front door.

"Druella love, would you mind seeing who's at the door?" he requested quietly. "I think it may be our guests for the evening."

Guests, Andromeda thought. What guests? Could this have something to with all this arranged marriage nonsense that her father had been waffling on about?

Cygnus' attention returned to his eldest daughter. "Andromeda, your mother and I have been in discussions with the Lestranges for quite some time now, and last night it was decided that you will marry Rabastan."

"What?" Andromeda yelled, jumping to her feet in outrage. "You cannot expect me to marry that..."

Her sentence was cut short by the sting of her father's hand striking her face, and the entrance of Mr and Mrs Lestrange, Rabastan and her mother. Andromeda was not the least bit surprised to find that her mother had a disapproving look on her face.

"That is no way to speak to your father, Andromeda," her mother exclaimed, before profusely apologising to their guests.

* * *

As the weeks passed by, Andromeda was forced to spend more and more time in the company of Rabastan Lestrange, and the more she sought to find a way out, the more trapped she became.

Every time the Lestrange boy laid a hand on her and tried to kiss her, Andromeda could feel her skin crawl. This was not how she wanted to spend the rest of her life, but as her parents ever so kindly put it, if she wished to remain a Black she would marry him.

Every evening Andromeda wrote to Ted, expressing her love for him and asking him for advice, but neither one of them could figure a way out of her situation, and if they didn't soon then in just two short weeks she would be Mrs Andromeda Lestrange.

* * *

Andromeda had all but come to accept the reality of her situation when she came across the perfect solution to her problem, in the most surprising place whilst she was walking back from Diagon Alley.

"They can't make you do it if you're already married," the Asian muggle was saying.

"And who would I marry?" her friend scoffed, as she tucked a stray hair back into her hijab which had slipped out of place.

"Your boyfriend of course," the other woman smiled

Andromeda apparated straight home upon hearing this conversation; she couldn't believe that she and Ted hadn't thought of it sooner. Her family may not approve, and there was every chance that they would disown her, but Andromeda knew that she would much rather lead a life without them in it, than marry the hideous Lestrange.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
